


dear love songs

by sevendreamies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Radio, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendreamies/pseuds/sevendreamies
Summary: "Dear NightNight DJs, it's dotokki."





	dear love songs

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [jdd_vol1](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/jdd_vol1) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> university radio dj jaehyun has a segment where listeners can call for advice. one of his listeners, a person who goes by dotokki (feel free to change this if you want), always calls in for relationship/love advice, not knowing that the advices are all about/for jaehyun himself. 
> 
> **do not want:** sad endings, open endings, top!doyoung

**SONG #1**   


It’s all started with a letter. Words written nicely with a pen held by a very nervous writer (judging from the five-six pen strikes over some words, slightly creased edge of the paper; probably from how hard the writer had his grip over it). It comes with a pressed envelope, nothing special in particular other than the familiar logo of the university on the back, looks like the sender just grabbed anything he could find in the student’s hall.    
  
“..and we will have Nat King Cole’s When I Fall in Love, as Jaehyun reads out the letter from one of our listener...”   


“When I fall in love   
It will be forever   
Or I'll never fall in love   
In a restless world   
Like this is   
Love is ended before it's begun   
And too many moonlight kisses   
Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun”   
  


_Dear NightNight DJs, it’s dotokki._

  
_I have been in love with my roommate for a while now. We have been friends ever since he enrolled in this university a year ago. We might not look close to each other, our circle of friends just never crosses. But when it’s just the two of us, he’s nice, and maybe it’s just me but he’s really sweet. And I think that’s why I fall in love with him.’_   
  
“Wow, it does sound romantic, don’t you think Jaehyun?”    
  
“I also think like that. But in another way, you fall in love with someone that lives so close to you, yet you can’t do anything. Isn’t that frustrating?”    
  
“You sound like you do have experience. And that brings out the question, do you?”    
  
The listeners doesn’t have to the deadly pinch to Johnny’s hip that Jaehyun sent as an answer of his (dumb) question.    
  
“Anyway! Dotokki-nim,” Jaehyun turns the direction of the conversation back to the sender again, “we wish you well with your friend. He, or she must be really lucky.”    
  
“And, be brave!” Johnny adds, “Your friend is probably in love with you too, you’ll never know. Ask him for a dinner together tonight, perhaps? As a start?”   
  


The room is dark when Jaehyun got back to his dorm, well it’s not surprising because it’s already 11p.m on a Monday. Everyone is either too tired or too frustrated with all the exercises and materials to read for the rest of the week ahead, already accustomed with the slow living of the weekend. Jaehyun’s roomate, Doyoung, seemed to be fast asleep just.... until Jaehyun puts down his bag on his study chair.    
  
“Eum, Jaehyun? You’re just back?”   
  
“Hey, Doyoung.” Jaehyun turns around to face the other, face guilty. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up. It’s late.”    
  
Doyoung bats his hand, signalling that it’s fine. Jaehyun doesn’t see it much these days, but the smile on Doyoung’s face that night is even more beautiful than he remembers ever seeing. Despite the lack of light and the only thing preventing Jaehyun from bumping his legs on the nearby shelves is the moonlight streaming from the window outside.   
  
Maybe that’s what people means by there’s always magic in the deep of the night.    
  
“Have you eaten?”    
  
“Huh?” Jaehyun is not quite sure he heard that right. Doyoung says again, “Have you eaten?”   
  
“No, no, I haven’t. Why?”    
  
“Do you want to grab for some, _eummm_ ” Doyoung’s eyes flickering to the clock, “late dinner?”   


 

  
  
**SONG #2**

  
The letter came again for the second time. It comes with a plain white envelope, just like any other letters, and it almost misses Johnny’s eyes if not for the _‘dotokki’_ written in front. They are not supposed to read out letters from the same people over and over, but there’s something about this particular listener that he’s curious about.   
  
“...and the next song is, about being there for someone we love. To be with them in their lowest time, giving them all the support and our warmest hugs. It’s Bob Dylan with Make You Feel My Love.”    
  


“When the rain is blowing in your face   
And the whole world is on your case   
I could offer you a warm embrace   
To make you feel my love   
When the evening shadows and the stars appear   
And there is no one there to dry your tears   
Oh, I hold you for a million years   
To make you feel my love.”   
  


_ Hello again, NightNight DJs. I’m dotokki.    
  
I’m a little worried lately. My friend is looking a bit sad (or down?) for the past few days. Sometimes I see him staying awake until late at night, and he seems to be restless even in his sleep. I’m afraid to ask because I don’t want to look like I’m intruding or nosy. Should I ask him? Or should I stay silent?   
  
_ _Anyway, thank you for your suggestion on last week. I tried it and we went out for a quick dinner. It was nice. Really nice._   
  
Johnny stops reading the letter and lets the rest of the song plays in the background. His eyes flickers to his DJ-mate, Jaehyun, to find that the other is staring blanky at the front. Johnny raises his eyebrows, Jaehyun has been really out of character lately. He is more silent in the class, refusing calls for hangouts, and it’s now clearly shown that Jaehyun would rather be at the dorm instead of hosting the radio.   
  
The song is coming to an end, so Johnny kicks Jaehyun’s shin under the table to _‘wake’_ him up. It makes Jaehyun startles at his seat, eyes directed menacingly at Johhny before he realizes that he’s been zoning out and the on-air time is approaching.    
  
_‘What happened?’_ Johnny mouths when their eyes meet.    
  
Jaehyun only shakes his head lightly, _‘I’ll tell you later.’_   
  
The song finally ends, and Johnny is ready to go again. “So, Jaehyun! Dotokki has sent us another letter now.” Jaehyun hums, urging Johnny to continue. “He’s so worried about his roomate because the other seems to have problem, he wants to ask but he doesn’t want to be seen as nosy.”    
  
“What do you think? Should he ask him or just stay silent?”    
  
“Hmmm,” Jaehyun taps his finger on his chin, in thinking mode. “I think... you can start with a small step first? I think an _‘are you okay_ ’ can do.”   
  
Johnny nods, “An _‘are you okay'_ to start, noted. And maybe from there you can decide again whether to ask further or not? If your roomate says no, so prepare your ears. But if they say they are fine or their answer is... perhaps? You can sing for them? Serenade them with a song to calm them down!”

  
  
_ “Jaehyun? Are you okay?” Doyoung’s voice halts the train of thoughts inside Jaehyun’s mind, pulling him back again to his side of the room, on his bed, in the dorm room he shares with Doyoung. Jaehyun looks up to see Doyoung already standing on the edge of his bed, eyes wide in curiosity.    
  
“I’m fine, I’m fine. Just.. a little tired.”    
  
Doyoung seems like he really doesn’t buy Jaehyun’s answer but doesn’t say anything further. He eyes the clock, fifteen minutes to midnight. “If you’re tired I think you should go to sleep soon.” Doyoung answers as he walks back to his bed.    
  
“Yes, I, I will. Thank you, Doyoung. For worrying about me.” Jaehyun sends the other a small smile. Doyoung’s slightly pink & flushed cheeks are hidden by the bad lightning inside their dorm room. After that, Jaehyun turns to lie facing the walls and pulls his blankets up.    
  
It’s another hour passed and sleep doesn’t come to Jaehyun that easily. He keeps tossing and turning around, wanting to get the most enjoyable position. He doesn’t realize that he has woken Doyoung up from 30 minutes ago.    
  
“Jaehyun, you’re not sleeping yet?”    
  
“I have trouble sleeping, I have it sometimes. Its no big deal, I think I’m gonna pop some pills and—“ Jaehyun just about to raise from his bed and reaches for the stash of medicine where, a hand is holding his wrist to prevent him. “Don’t Jaehyun, you’ll get used to the drugs until you become dependent on it.”   
  
“Do you— do you want me to sing a lullaby for you?”    
  
_ _Later that night, when Doyoung’s song ends and he finally asks, Jaehyun tells him that his ex-boyfriend is back in the university. The one that dumped him without warning and left for a scholarship to another country._   


  
  
  
**SONG #3**  

  
After the second letter, some weeks went past without any news from dotokki. Jaehyun and Johnny got a bit dissapointed with the fact, because they are secretly curious about how it went for dotokki and his sweet crush with his roommate. Some of other listeners drop comments asking about dotokki, but Jaehyun and Johnny know they have to make room for other listener’s letter too.    
  
Few weeks later, a familiar looking envelope is catching Jaehyun’s eyes the moment the arrived letters are spreaded out on the table.    
  
“...have you ever feel so entraced with someone’s beauty? Or just in the way they move, they bring themselves that you just can’t look away? It’s Frankie Vallie’s Can’t Take My Eyes Off of You.”    
  


You're just too good to be true   
I can't take my eyes off you   
You'd be like heaven to touch   
I wanna hold you so much   
At long last love has arrived   
And I thank God I'm alive   
You're just too good to be true   
Can't take my eyes off you

  
  
_ Dear NightNight DJs, it’s dotokki :) _   
  
“Hey, it comes with a smile today!” Johnny exclaims excitedly. “Do you know dotokki, everyone keeps asking about you. You got people very curious about your story!”    
  
_ I went to my friend’s basketball match the other day. He didn’t invite me, nor I planned to go at the first place. But a friend of mine dragged me to go to see him. He was just.. ethereal. It’s my first time seeing him playing. I know how soft and polite he is in real life, but in the field, he’s just different. He attacked the opponent with precise, he shoot the ball effortlessly, and he celebrates happily with his teammates. His dimple smile was on display the whole time. I just.. can’t take my eyes off of him. _   
  
“Woah, basketball match? Didn’t Jaehyun have a basketball match the other day?”    
  
“Yes, I had. It was a friendly game with the nearby university. So, if dotokki were in that match, his roommate is probably one of my teammate?”    
  
“Or...” There’s a glint on Johnny’s eyes, “It’s Jaehyun?” 

  
  
_ Jaehyun looks around to make sure that he has all what he needs for the day. Books, check. The university basketball uniform, check. Some spare clothes to change, check. His shoes are in the stadium locker. There seems to be something that he misses but he can’t really place what it is......   
  
Ah, his towels!    
  
“Jaehyun? You’re not going yet?” Doyoung’s voice comes from behind, the other just got back from the bathroom. His hair is still a bit wet, and the white shirt he’s wearing is slightly sticking to his chest.    
  
“I’m still getting my stuffs for today, I can’t really find my sport towel?”   
  
Doyoung stops drying his hair, looking at Jaehyun. “It’s on your drawer, second shelf to the right.”    
  
Following Doyoung’s information, Jaehyun quickly opens his drawer and yes, there’s his sport towel. “Thank you, Doyoung. How did you know?”    
  
Doyoung shrugs, “Your laundried stuffs were all over the place the other day, you were so busy with your match. So I, being a good roomate, put them inside your drawers. Don’t worry, I didn’t snoop around nor I stole anything.”   
  
“No, I didn’t mean that.” Jaehyun laughs, “Thank you, Doyoung.”    
  
“You have another match today?”    
  
“Yes! Come watch the match, I’ll save you a seat on the front.”    
  
“Really? You’re really going to do that for me?”    
  
Jaehyun looks back from where he's sitting at the floor to tie his shoes, and winks at Doyoung, “Anything for my roomate! I’m going first! I have morning class!”  _

 

  
SONG #4

  
  
November is coming to an end, and new year is near. The temperature has been decreasing a lot, forcing people to bundle up in thick coats and fluffy scarfs. And while some are cheering in joy celebrating the first fall of snow that year, some are...    
  
“Haaaaatchii!!!!”    
  
Some are like Jaehyun. Jaehyun continues to sneeze for another three times, before laying down on the sofa just like all of his energy just got drained out of all his body. Johnny stops in his tracks to stare at his sick friend, “You okay there, buddy?”    
  
“Do I really like,” Sneezes. “I’m,” Sneezes. “Okay?”    
  
Johnny just sighs, “I think you can sit out the radio broadcast for the day. I’m going to talk with the PD.”    
  
Jaehyun doesn’t reply, he’s already deep in dream land. Nose as red as the rudolph.    
  
“...where were you when the first snow fall? I hope all of you were in the comfort of your home, or in wrapped in the warmth of your loved ones. The weather is getting colder. So make sure to dress up warmly. To suit the weather, it’s Louis Armstrong and Ella Fitzgerald with Baby It’s Cold Outside.”   
  


The neighbors might think (baby, it's bad out there)   
Say what's in this drink? (no cabs to be had out there)   
I wish I knew how (your eyes are like starlight now)   
To break this spell (i'll take your hat, your hair looks swell)   
I ought to say, no, no, no sir (mind if I move in closer?)   
At least I'm gonna say that I tried (what's the sense in hurtin' my pride?)   
I really can't stay (oh baby don't hold out)   
But baby, it's cold outside

  
  
_ Hello NNN DJ, it’s Dotokki.    
  
Last week, I went to my roomate’s basketball match again. As usual, he looked so wonderful during the game, even more when I was so close to the court. Now that the championship week has come to an end, I’ve noticed that my roommate has been really sick for the past days. He keeps sneezing and coughing. Do you guys have any ideas about how to help me taking care of him?   
_   
“Ah, it’s a coincidence! Our Jaehyun is also sick so he’ll sit out for today’s broadcast. Let’s wish him speedy recovery, everyone.” Lots of new comments appearing on the computer screen in front of Johnny, wishing Jaehyun to get well soon. “And it’s also sad to hear that dotokki’ roommate is sick! From what I’ve learnt from my mom, our body just needs to get used to the cold weather so it’s actually okay not to drink any meds if it’s still for 2 or 3 days.”   
  
“But you can also drink and eat warm drinks or foods! Chicken soup really does the thing for me, personally.” Johnny scans through the listener’s suggestion, “Someone sent in a nice suggestion! She said that you can give your roomate honey with lemon, as lemon is rich with vitamin C so it’ll help to enhance the immune system.” 

  
“Jaehyun,” a hand shakes his body to conciousness, Jaehyun groans when he feels his head pounding as he moves to lay on his back. He opens his eyes slowly, registering the worried face of Doyoung. “Hey, Doyoung, whats up?”    
  
A cold hand settles itself on top of Jaehyun’s hot forehead, he sighs into the touch. “You’re burning, Jaehyun.”    
  
“It’s okay.” He croaks out an answer, his throat really feels like shit right now. He feels like shit all over his body, to be really honest. “Nothing a good sleep can’t fix.”    
  
Jaehyun closes his eyes again, the lights are making his eyes ache. Doyoung sighs, before pulling Jaehyun’s comforter up to his chest again. “If you’re hungry, I made some warm chicken soup for you. And wait, I’m gonna grab some cold towels to help reduce your fever.” 

 

  
**SONG #5**

  
Jaehyun makes his way into the recording room with skips in his steps. Johnny looks up from what he’s reading to see Jaehyun’s smile is back on his face again, “Are you feeling better now, Jaehyun?”    
  
“Yes. Thank God Doyoung was there. I wouldn’t survive without him, really.”   
  
“Doyoung? Your roomate? And long time crush?”   
  
Jaehyun’s cheeks go red at Johnny’s description, but says nothing to deny that. “Come on, Jaehyun, ask him out already. If he was willing to treat you when you’re sick, then he probably likes you too? Isn’t that something out of a wedding vow or something? For better and worse?”    
  
Jaehyun sighs as he rakes his fingers over his hair, “It’s not like that, I just— I just think I’m not his type. I’m not as smart as him, I’m not as beautiful as him, I’m not—“   
  
“You haven’t even asked him!” Johnny cuts in, frustrated. For someone who has so many fans in the university because of his good looks and prince-like manner, Jaehyun surely doesn’t love himself enough. Johnny is about to say another word when Jaehyun brings out a food container from inside his back, “What is that?”    
  
“It’s honey lemon. Doyoung made it for me.” Jaehyun shrugs, “He said it’s good for immune or something, and because I’m just recovered so he made me this. Isn’t he sweet?”    
  
Johnny stuns in his seat, taking all of the informations into his head and... “Oh my God.”   
  
“...for those who are away from their loved ones. For those who are waiting for the one who went away. For those who are dreaming for the one. It’s Dean Martin’s You Belong To Me.”

 

Watch the sunrise on a tropic isle  
See the pyramids along the Nile  
Just remember darlin', all the while  
You belong to me

See the market place in old Algiers  
Send me photographs and souvenirs  
Just remember when a dream appears  
You belong to me

  
  
_ Dear NNN DJs, it’s dotokki.    
  
It’s been a few months, do you guys think my roommate will realize all of my attempts to show him that I like him? Each day I just get more and more discouraged, knowing how much pretty girls & boys out there, liking him just like I do. And I’m just not confident I can compete with them. _   
  
“I think you should try to confess to your roommate. Don’t you think, Johnny?” Johnny answers with a nod and continues, “You’ll never know the answer to the question inside your heart if you don’t try.”    
  
“It’s a bit daring to do, but it’ll worth it. If it works, then congrats for you two. But if it doesn’t, you can finally move on and meet someone that deserves you.”   
  
“Oooooh~ Jaehyun is so sweet with his words, huh?” They both laugh, “But, Jaehyun is right. And I think, personally, I think that you have a good chance dotokki.”    
  
Jaehyun looks at Johnny with puzzled eyes, confused. “Are you sure, Johnny?"   
  
“Yes, I am.” 

  
  
The clock just strikes midnight when Jaehyun opens the door to his dorm room, surprisingly finding the lamp still on. He toes his shoes off and strides into the room, finding Doyoung sitting on his desk, playing with the pencil.   
  
“Doyoung? You’re not asleep yet?”    
  
The other seems so deep in thought that he got surprised at the sound of Jaehyun’s voice, his eyes widen and Jaehyun holds back a chuckle because of how cute Doyoung looks. Just like a bunny.    
  
Doyoung takes a deep breath, “I need to talk to you about something.”    
  


 

**SONG #6**

  
  
_ Dear NNN DJ, it’s dotokki!    
  
I’m writing this for you as I’m waiting for my roommate, slash boyfriend, to be done with his schedule for the day and then we will head out to try the new restaurant near the student center. I want to say thank you, for the DJs, and for the NNN listeners that helped me, supported me, until I was brave enough to confess. And it all worked out just like I dreamed of it to be. Thank you.    
  
_ _Jung Jaehyun DJ, be careful on your way back and see you soon!_

  
  
When you press me to your heart   
I'm in a world apart   
A world where roses bloom   
And when you speak   
Angels sing from above   
Everyday words seems   
To turn into love songs   
Give your heart and soul to me   
And life will always be la vie en rose

 

(Daniela Andrade - La Vie en Rose)


End file.
